


Sasuke week

by chasingcompletion (Hasa)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Dark, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, was trying sth for Sasuke week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasa/pseuds/chasingcompletion
Summary: Running and running and running





	Sasuke week

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously it is short and late. But this was written in December but I did not find the time to reopen it again. But I also do not want to throw it away. Feel free to comment.

Running and running and running

Running from everything. From himself. From his existence. From the sun. from the moon. From breathing. From…

Naruto…

He is happy one second but drowning the next. Sometimes he ceases being.

Sometimes he cuts and bruises. Most of the time though he is bleeding until dawn. And then the dawn forces life into him so he can bleed again another night.

‘I love you, Sasuke.’ She said, after she has burned a matchstick down and over his jugular.

‘That’s my boy..’ He said, as he beat him down into the ground.

‘I will love you always.” He said, as he disfigured and misshaped his dreams and reality.

So, Sasuke runs. He runs until he knows nothing.

When sunlight hits him and he is lying somewhere dirty with his heart calm but anxious of the people coming or not for him. He remembers sitting on the porch and thinking and feeling just the same. His skin burns under the sun. May be he will die. Or may be not. May be he will live to run another day. How long can a child run anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be more than happy to answer anything you guys wanna ask regarding this. I obviously have a dark theme in there that I want to follow but for now it remains short. You can say it is a snippet of a headcanon or an AU. Ja!


End file.
